Fisher-Earll
General 4 color, horizontal, wide, 6-panel cover Photos of Mike Fisher with meeting, sitting, tie, smiles, over person's shoulder and office plants. All Caps with logo on bottom center. A STORY OF RESULTS FOR ALL PENNSYLVANIANS. logo = Fisher Governor star Earll Lt. Governor (red white blue) p1 big photo on full page with Mike and an old guy along a fence in the country. No pitchforks. No tie. Mike Fisher.... On the IMPORTANT ISSUES FACING PENNSYLVANIA. P2 (middle) JOBS AND OUR STATE'S ECONOMY As Governor, Mike Fisher's highest priority would be to assure that Pennsylvania's economy grows and new jobs are created. He believes the best way to do this is cut job-crushing txes, remove barriers and regulations, keep state spending low, and end lawsuit abuse. TAXES For his entire career in public service, Mike fisher has been a loud and clear voice for keeping taxes down, particularly for our Seniors. As Governor, Mike Misher will continue to work to lower property taxes. EDUCATION Mike Fisher believes we must offer every child in Pennsylvania the opportunity to receive a good education. His comprehensive ducation Plan demands accountability and standards, requires discipline and safe classrooms, spends more dollars in the classroom and less on bureaucratic waste. he will hold students, parents and teachers accountable. p3 (inside right) Healthcare As Attorney general, Mike Fisher has taken on the insurance companies and healthcare providers, assuring they treat patients fairly, promptly, and without excessive costs. As Governor, he will fight for an affordable healthcare system that guarantees that your family's medical decisions are made by doctors, not insurance companies. Environment Mike Fisher has written a number of critical pieces of legislation that has helped to protect Pennsylvania's environment. As Governor, he will be a strong advocate of protecting our open spaces, and limiting development to those that are supported by the local communities. p4 Text over a photo of the family, casual, walking in a field, waist up, 4 people. Family I think. "You may not know Mike Fisher personally, but in some way he's probably touched the life of someone in your family." Mike started his career in public service as an Assistant District Attorney in Allegheny County where he earned the reputation as a hardworking no-nonsense prosecuter, protecting our families from those who would harm them. Mike was then elected to the PA legislature, where he wrote some our our state's most important pieces of legislation. Mike Fisher authored legislation to protect and preserve our waterways. And through his efforts in preserving the PA Health Care Cost Containment Council, Mike Fisher helped assure our families could receive quality healthcare at an affordable cost. To help protect our environment for generations to come, Mike Fisher authored PA's historic Recyling Act. And to protect our future, Mike led the fight to overhaul our state's workers' compensation system, helping to save thousands of jobs. Mike's accomplishments in the State Legislature helped him to be elected PA Attorney General. Here he initiated a variety of bold new programs that have helped to dramatically cut crime. His "Team Up Against Drugs" program has helped to keep drugs out of our schools. And understanding that the first step to improving education is making sure our children are safe and able to learn in a nuturing environment, Mike Fisher held PA's first ever "School Safety" summit. As Attorney General, Mike Fisher also took on the giant tobacco companies, successfully suing them for 11 billion dollars -- critical funds that are being used to improve healthcare for all Pennsylvanians. He's proteced our families, our environment, our health, and our jobs. And people all across PA believe he's also the best qualified to be our next Governor. back cover He's protected our families, our environment, our health, and our jobs. photo of Jane and Mike in a home. Both are talking, puzzled. Back of head of other woman. To join the Fisher for Governor campaign team, call, or just log onto www.mikefisher.org.